


Get Out

by Neilicca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neilicca/pseuds/Neilicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to overpower your enemies; others prefer blunt force, but other are more subtle. Any power becomes futile if the will to fight is subdued. (Hux confronts Kylo about mind reading)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeriousMelAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMelAM/gifts).



The woman was soaked in blood, her own and their enemies. Her entire cheek was ripped open, her leg was missing and there was a dark crimson stain where her black uniform should have protected her chest. She stared at the boy, straight to his soul, and tried to say something, anything. But it was nothing but a bloody grumble. 

 

He fought the tears, he had to be strong. He had to save her.

 

People were running around, alarms were ringing. Nobody paid attention to the small boy who almost weightlessly walked towards the woman. But the closer he got the further she went, her red and black corpus dissapearing until there was nothing but darkness. Nothing around him, no one to see, no   
one to save. 

 

The boy fell to his knees, hit his own face, ripped his red hair, screaming, crying, scratching himself in the darkness. 

 

The general felt his lungs gasp for air. His mouth tasted like iron, his jaw hurt, his naked body was twisted and sweaty. The large room was bathed in the blue light of a nearby planet, calm and tranquil, but it only increased his anxiety. It would have been easier to concentrate if someone had marched through the doors and told him they were being attacked, to have something he could attach his mind into. 

 

He sat up and with shaky hands drew a pack of Coruscanti cigarettes from his nightstand. Technically, smoking on board the Finalizer was prohibited, which was not a problem since the troopers had no access to such luxury. Usually, the general did not allow it to himself either. It was a guilty pleasure, reserved only for when he really needed it. And that need seemed to have re-eccured a lot in the past nights.

 

The smoke whirled in front of him and then dissolved into the blue air. He swallowed painfully to keep his eyes dry, his scrawny shoulders shaking.

 

”Hux”, a weak, deep voice murmured next to him.

 

The general tensed up and turned his face to the mess that laid bare in is bed. The man’s eyes were peacefully shut, his bruised cheek was buried deep inside two pillows. His back, spotted with moles and imprints from the general’s fingernails, arched slowly as he breathed. 

 

The general sighed and drew another breath from the cigarette, let its dark smoke poison his lungs. 

 

”Hux”, the mess beside him spoke again, this time a little louder.

 

The general did not bother to look at him. He stood up and let the remains of his thin, sweaty linen swipe his body. 

 

As he walked towards the big panoramic window, he could hear the man move more rapidly, this time very awake.

 

”Are you smoking?” the general could almost hear the man’s pitiful smirk hit his fair back.

 

There was a silence. When he finally spoke, Hux’s words were sharp but his voice smooth and calm, as if he was giving out the most ordinary command. 

”What does it look like? Put your pretty ass back to sleep or get the fuck out of my quarters.”

 

A hoarse laugh erupted from Ren’s beaten chest. ”Don’t try to conceal your fear with anger, general”, he mocked.

 

”Get out of here, Ren”, Hux murmured and turned around to face his .

 

Kylo Ren looked like a man who had endured several beatings, which was bizarre considering he was one of the most powerful warriors in all of the galaxy and could have surely defended himself if he wanted to. 

 

But he didn’t want to, Hux smirked as he gazed upon his creation, the canvas where every single shade of his hate was imprinted on. Such a pity, he thought, despite all the powers he possessed, a man who was such a disgrace to himself could never become truly great.

 

The knight laughed again, a dark, intimidating laugh and fell to his back, closing his eyes. 

 

The general took a few lazy strides to the bed and like an artist signing his painting, pushed the burnt up cigarette to Ren’s shoulder. The knight was not expecting it, or if he was, he must’ve truly enjoyed the sudden pain. His eyes flashed open and his hand pushed Hux away, leaving him on the edge of the bed. The touch was light but the power overwhelming. 

 

”Don’t mess with me, Ren. Get out”, Hux commanded, his voice tense and unwavering. 

 

”You had a nightmare, didn’t you? I felt it. It woke me up”, Ren’s demeanor had a little softer taunt in it. His long fingers caressed the new, round scar under his collarbone.

 

Hux consciously pushed the woman’s bloody face out of his mind and forced in cold thoughts. His hate for the knight, plans for the upcoming day. He would not let the knight fondle his mind, touch anything without his permission.

 

”Your--” Ren narrowed his eyes, his ugly plump lips pushed together in concentration.

 

Hux’s felt an invisible hand scramble through his hate, his plans, his routines. Wounding his mind. He panted sharply and closed his eyes tight.

 

”Get--- the fuck-- out of my-- head ” he struggled as he fell to his stomach, almost bowing.

 

”--mother” the knights voice was calm, way calmer than usual. And silent. As if he was simply whispering to himself.

 

Finally, he was out. Not from his bed, though, which the general would have preferred very much. He stood up, sweaty and bare, but tall and military, as if to retaliate from the degradation. 

 

”Yes, my mother.” he said plainly.

 

”And her blood-” the knight tilted his head, as if he was watching a fascinating picture in front of him.

 

”And her blood.” the general repeated, nonchalantly.

 

”Why don’t you allow yourself fear?” Ren asked, his ugly pout warping into an ugly smirk.

 

”Why do you?” Hux asked silently, coldly, and fell back to the bed and on top of the knight. 

 

He was the one in charge here, no matter how many mind tricks this dog could play. Violently, he grabbed Ren’s throat and chin and jolted his head backwards.

 

”What makes you think I’m afraid of you?” Ren asked, wheezing. Hux smiled thinly and tightened his grip. He could feel the knight’s neck tense up, visibly gasping for air now. His eyes went blurry before Hux finally let go.

 

The knight let out yet another weak laugh, rubbing his neck and coughing. There were red marks around his neck where the general’s hands had just been, that would surely develop into beautiful, dark bruises in the following hours.

 

”You never resist me.” the general smiled thinly, his eyes cold and greedy.

 

The pleasure he got from this resentment was sweet and sour like the smoke he had just inhaled.

 

”Now get out of my head, get out of my bed, get out of my quarters, and get out of my life.”


End file.
